The present invention relates to a therapeutic agent and method for treatment of cardiovascular diseases. More particularly, the present invention relates to a therapeutic agent for cardiovascular diseases that contains as the effective ingredient at least one compound selected from the group consisting of 5-hydroxydecanoic acid, a salt thereof, an ester thereof and .delta.-decalactone which is a lactone of 5-hydroxydecanoic acid, and a method for treating cardiovascular diseases with such a therapeutic agent.
Cardiovascular diseases and cancer are the most common natural causes of death. The cardiovascular diseases include many serious diseases which involve the cardiac and vascular systems, such as atherosclerosis, ischemic heart diseases, cardiac failure, cardiac shock, arrhythmia, hypertension, cerebral vascular diseases and peripheral vascular diseases. Atherosclerosis most often occurs as a complication of hyperlipidemia and can be treated with antihyperlipidemic agents. Ischemic heart disease, cardiac failure, cardiac shock, cerebral vascular disease, peripheral vascular disease, hypertension, arrhythmia and arteriosclerosis may be fatal because ischemia develops in various organs such as the heart, brain and the walls of blood vessels. The ischemia damages the organs in which it develops because it impairs the functions of mitochondria that produce adenosine triphosphate (ATP), which is a phosphate compound with high energy potential serving as an energy source for the constituent cells of these organs. The resulting functional damage of organs can be fatal if it occurs in vital organs such as the heart, brain and blood vessels. It is therefore important for treating these diseases to restore the functional impairment of mitochondria caused by ischemia. Antiarrhythmic agents have been used to treat ischemic heart disease and arrhythmia, but their use with patients with possible cardiac failure has been strictly limited because these agents may cause cardiac arrest by their cardiodepressant effects.
The cardiovascular diseases named above may develop independently, but more often than not they occur in various combinations. For example, ischemic heart diseases are frequently accompanied by arrhythmia and cardiac failure, and complications of cerebrovascular disorder with hypertension are well known. Atherosclerosis is often complicated by one or more cardiovascular diseases and can make the patient seriously ill.
Cardiovascular diseases, which are often complicated by other cardiovascular diseases, have often been treated so far with a combination of multiple drugs, each of which is specific for a single disease. However, drug-therapy employing multiple agents presents problems for both doctors and patients: doctors always consider compatibilities and contraindications of drugs, and patients suffer both mental and physical distresses due to complicated administration of various drugs and high incidence of adverse reactions. Therefore, it has long been desired to develop a therapeutic agent that has overall pharmacological activities against cardiovascular diseases and which can be employed in the treatment of these diseases with high efficacy.